The MUTO War
by ThrashMetallix
Summary: Since 1954, man has had strange encounters with giant creatures. But they never thought they would be involved in a war with them, or that the said war was the start of something even bigger than they imagined. And when the great destroyer, Godzilla, and the protector Gamera get involved and finally meet, no one knows what will happen. A Godzilla, Gamera, and Pacific Rim styled fic
1. Origins File: MUTO Kaiju

_"We knew the world would not be the same. A few people laughed, a few people cried. Most people were silent. I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says, 'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.' I suppose we all thought that, one way or another..."_

_-Robert Oppenheimer on the Trinity Nuclear Test_

* * *

_The day we split the atom was a day that was supposed to be looked upon as a day to remember in celebration. A day we stepped forward in progression as the human race. A whole new world of possibility was before us. It helped put an end to the bloodiest war we've ever seen, or likely ever will see. Instead, what began to appear on our doorstep, was the beginning of the end it seemed. Growing up, you're taught there's no such thing as monsters. There is no boogie-man, no monster under the bed, and perhaps they're right. There are no monsters in this world...none like that anyway. The monsters the world now knows, are called Kaiju, from the Japanese word meaning giant monster. Simple enough. In the army, there's a bit more of a technical term for them, but we don't toss it around too much. MUTO. Or Massive Unknown Terrestrial Organism. Whatever you call them, they are a problem._

_My name is Price. Major John Price, leader of division 447 in our war with the Kaiju. I don't do much of the fancy piloting the Jaeger pilots do. I mostly coordinate city defenses, getting ready for the next big thing. Though I'm part of the Kiryu division. The Jaeger fighters may be a marvel on their own, but Kiryu will always be a deity of respect to them. If you're reading this, you likely know everything that has happened. This is for the record. This will be a log of our time of need, when we face the destroyer, the guardian, or the threat from beyond._

_It started in 1954, near Alamogordo, New Mexico. The grounds of the first atomic bomb test. We got the first sign of things to come. Radioactive fallout resulted in a monstrous mutation in local wildlife. Particularly amongst ground insects. Ants. It sounds crazy, but you don't laugh when you're surrounded by hundreds of insects the size of cars, acting on animal instinct to defend their territory. When we found out that a total of three of these colonies were established, colonies of vehicle sized ants, it was a race against time to kill off every last mutation. It wasn't easy. The first colony was gassed. The job was relatively simple. However when scientists were sent into the colony itself to ensure every mutation was destroyed, they only discovered that a pair of "princess ants", soon to be "queen ants" had escaped and formed new colonies. One stowed away on a cargo ship, and laid a small amount of eggs which hatched, and overwhelmed the crew. The ship was sunk by the Navy, to destroy the colony. The second queen made its nest in the sewers of Los Angeles. The city was forced under a period of martial law as the army exterminated the last colony, engaging it in open combat, and destroying new queen ants before they could spread any further. The mission was a success, but we'd only scraped the iceberg._

_We put ourselves on a watchful eye, but nothing could have predicted the monster that came out of the Pacific. Whether it was related to the creatures fought earlier that year or not was not thought about. Our nuclear testing in the Pacific Ocean awakened a creature of untold strength. A creature impenetrable to the machines of war, that bathed in fire, and laid waste to everything in its path. It has a name, and quite a reputation to us, but back then, the Japanese deemed it the name, "Gojira" or, Gorilla-whale. I don't see a resemblance. It wouldn't be long before we would start calling this MUTO Kaiju "Godzilla". This monster would forever change the way we fought others like him in open combat. We threw everything we had against this monster. Bullets, missiles, electricity, bombs, tanks, artillery, we damn near almost had to consult Japan for the use of atomic weapons again. If not for a scientist, Dr. Daisuke Serizawa, this monster would have likely destroyed more than it did, and it wasn't easy convincing him to let us use a weapon this scientist had built against this Kaiju._

_By the time he had agreed for a one-time use of his weapon against Godzilla, Tokyo had been reduced to rubble. Tens of thousands were dead or dying. I can only imagine the suffering so many went through when I looked through those pictures. You grow up thanking the Lord you weren't part of the big wars, or the early MUTO Kaiju attacks for a while. Godzilla was killed off during the use of Serizawa's weapon against the monster, known only as the oxygen-destroyer. I can barely imagine how the thing worked. Regardless, Godzilla was destroyed. Not without a cost. Serizawa took his own life after detonating the device, his research and notes on his ultimate weapon, lost, his work, destroyed. After the destruction of Tokyo and killing of Godzilla, we all thought we could sleep well. In the years that followed, there was silence. Little to no activity at all. After the Godzilla incident, scientist Kyohei Yamane began a campaign against the continued testing of nuclear weapons. Perhaps we should have listened. But with the Cold War brewing, and getting tense, the only thing on the minds of nations like the United States or the Soviet Union, was how strong they could get, how big they could build their bombs, how much land they could blow off the face of the planet._

_The MUTO Kajiu felt these tests. We would soon discover MUTO Kaiju much like Godzilla who had dwelled amongst us for some time. And though incidents involving these MUTO Kaiju were reported, the rest of the world would be kept from the truth of their existence. They barely made a blip on the radar. Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, they remained for the most part, away from most human settlements. In fact, it wasn't until 1965 when we were introduced to another MUTO Kaiju that presented a rather significant threat. A giant prehistoric turtle, known as Gamera. Ironically, it woke up after a rogue atomic bomb detonated in Alaska, after hostile Soviet bombers were shot down in an incident now known as the Norton Detonation. Gamera, like Godzilla attacked Tokyo, however unlike Godzilla, Gamera gave a certain characteristic Godzilla didn't have. Godzilla upon attacking Tokyo, razed it and left nothing alive in his path. Gamera caused great damage, but there are mixed reports of him saving human lives. I cannot say these reports are confirmed, but from what I've seen, I'm open to the idea. We couldn't kill Gamera, but we did drive it off, into the Pacific Ocean where he'd enter hibernation. We kept an eye on him. Made sure he'd not look to attack any mainland. _

_For twenty years, the Cold War continued, and there was no more signs of Kaiju activity. That's when the unthinkable happened..._

_Thirty-one years after his initial rampage across Tokyo, Godzilla resurrected. I was just settling in the army at the time too. How he did resurrect, or why, we don't know. It took everyone by surprise. The echoes of the first attack were heard, and we had no weapon to fight him. In the years we had spent fighting Kaiju, developing better weapons for combat against them, nothing worked against Godzilla, just as nothing worked thirty years prior. With Serizawa dead, there was no hope of a super weapon to come and kill this Godzilla off. Another attack on Tokyo, and though casualties were limited, the damage was done. It was at this time that people began to look to Godzilla as more than a Kaiju. Whether he is more, I cannot say. But I cannot deny that when you look into his eyes, you cannot say you don't feel fear. There is a presence among Godzilla that will send shivers down your spine. A presence of domination. Helplessness. While we couldn't kill him, we did manage to trap him, using old methods we attempted on Gamera. Trapped him in an iceberg, which wasn't easy to do. It took a lot to lure him out of Tokyo, to the north. Out on a field of ice, we got him. We attacked a field of ice, using a unique combination of missiles, and explosives carrying liquid nitrogen. We managed to trap him in the sea, and quick freeze him. We've monitored his hibernation before the start of the war. Though after his revival, we'd see another familiar face arrive._

_Gamera._

_The 1990s began a strange wave in MUTO Kaiju activity. As if something was stirring them up. Up until then, we'd only documented the existence of five living Kaiju specimens. In 1995, several hundred MUTO Kaiju named Gyaos Birds attacked humanity. It was soon afterward that Gamera awakened and...fought them off. I was part of the detachments sent from America to aid in the fight against the smaller Gyaos creatures. Watching Gamera in action was a sight to behold. It was also the first time I felt safe when looking at one of those beasts. I can't say I ever felt that amongst any MUTO. Unlike Godzilla, Gamera had a presence of protection, and that wasn't because he was a giant turtle. He has a presence amongst him that would be seen in the years to come. The next year, the Legion Invasion happened. Again, Gamera came to fight. Only this time, he brought a friend. The Kaiju we had code-named Mothra. It was the first time we had seen Kaiju forming an alliance amongst a common foe. Gamera again would fight Gyaos birds and another MUTO Kaiju code-named Iris, before he once again retreated to the ocean, where we'd continue to monitor him as he slept. In the decade he fought for us, he was nicknamed by Japanese forces as the Guardian of the Rising Sun, as each battle was fought on Japanese soil. _

_Makes me wish he was awake for when New York found itself under attack. At first, we all thought it was Godzilla. So much for that. The creature was actually rather easy to take down. DNA samples proved the creature to be of different origin, though the creature did hold radioactive mutation evidence. These origins would be traced back to Nuclear Testing in French Polynesia. Scientist, and founder of the organization known as the Humanitarian Environmental Analysis Team, or H.E.A.T., Dr. Niko Tatopoulos would help put a stop to a near outbreak of infant MUTO Kaiju of this creature. He and his team, after the creatures were killed would end up tracking down other radioactive mutants or possible MUTO Kaiju. They have detailed reports on Gamera and Mothra. We would give the creature that attacked New York the code-name, Gigantis. He was responsible for the first MUTO Kaiju attack on American soil. He would also help birth the project I am currently with._

_The Kiryu Project. In the 1990s when the incidents with Gamera were documented, the plans for our own defense against MUTO Kaiju. Infantry wasn't ever good enough, and with Godzilla's rebirth, it was only a matter of time before we would need a better means of defense. We couldn't gamble on Gamera or Mothra coming to our aid again. So, the United Nations began the Kiryu Project, which saw the construction of what some call the first Jaeger, in Kyoto during the year 2005. The thing is a beauty, shining like a silver dollar, packed with the finest weapons for her time, and is still an effective means of defense against a MUTO attack. Armored with the strongest of earth metals, and reinforced believe it or not, by the bones of the first Godzilla, she stood tall, took down several Gyaos Kaiju, she even stood her ground against Mothra at one point, though no battle, ensued. She was our ultimate weapon of defense against a steadily increasing army of Kaiju._

_Though this was still before the war._

_The first signs of war despite what you may think, came in 2009. We lost communication with an orbiting satellite in late April. We lost contact with it when it fell into the Atlantic Ocean just outside New York. We never found the satellite, but we did manage to capture a brief sound wave of something...foreign from the satellite just before losing communication with it. A month later, the Cloverfield incident occurred. That could be the first indicator of war. May 22, 2009, New York City, a MUTO Kaiju emerged from the Atlantic Ocean, and ran amok. The Kiryu Project was not yet complete, and all we could do was throw everything we had at it. It was different than other MUTO Kaiju we had faced before. One of the most chilling features were the parasites. Smaller dog-like creatures fell from the creature and attacked our military forces. One bite from them had lethal effects. We finally brought the creature down the next morning, but at a tremendous cost. The Hammerdown Protocol. On a controversial call, the size of the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki themselves, the government issued an order as a last resort attack against the MUTO Kaiju to level the entire borough of Manhattan. Everything. Throughout the night, evacuations took place to prepare the city for the action. I wish we could say we got everyone out. To date, 800,000 remain missing, and are presumed dead. No one can say we didn't try to save more, but in a city of almost two million people, a complete evacuation overnight is near impossible. The Hammerdown Protocol was successful in killing the creature, now code-named "Clover", but the outcry behind Manhattan's destruction would cause civil unrest and panic for months to come._

_"Clover" was different to the point that we recovered the carcass for study. To date, we still are unsure of where it came from, or it's origin. The flesh was old by our standard, but close inspection gave us the idea that this was a newborn. Everything about it, it's careless rampage, it's apparent spook or fear as we fought, even the parasites it dropped pointed in the direction of it being relatively young. We would mount search efforts in the Atlantic for a possible parent. Like the downed satellite, we never found it._

_ After the Cloverfield Incident, there was a period of silence. Little to no MUTO activity. We finished the construction of Kiryu, and tested her weaponry in 2011. She was a sight to watch. She fought off a few minor Gyaos Bird attacks, and though we were ready for a possible Godzilla attack, or even Gamera, attacks like that never came..._

_Until 2013._

_That was when the Breach opened. The Breach. An indestructible passage which pops up anywhere, anytime, any place. We got the signs something was wrong when we discovered strange signals, emanating from the Pacific Ocean. Hours afterward, a MUTO Kaiju unlike anything we've ever seen attacked San Fransisco. Kiryu was immediately called upon, but around the same time we received the signals, her power station found itself malfunctioning. For unknown reasons, Kiryu, our main weapon, was useless in a dire time of need. It was useless for about a week. When it finally started up and we went to fight the Kaiju, tens of thousands of lives were lost and three cities were destroyed. Kiryu however, was a huge success. In her first real fight against a MUTO Kaiju, she easily defeated the monster in a matter of minutes. _

_But what we didn't realize, was that this was only a test._

_Six months later, not even a year after it's attack, another similar MUTO Kaiju attacked. The damage Kiryu had suffered at the hands of her first opponent had kept her in Japan. She wasn't ready at the time of the attack. The decision to send her into the fight, was hard, but we were left with little choice. She was lucky to remain standing after her second fight. And then a few months later, a third attack._

_This was when we realized that this wasn't going to stop. The repairs to Kiryu kept her from seeing consistent combat. And the MUTO attacks were only getting faster. We had not seen such activity amongst MUTO Kaiju before. Not like this. Gyaos bird on rare occasions are one thing. Giant walking beasts, as strong as tanks that are hard to take down by gunfire every couple of months are an entirely different matter. _

_It was a complete state of anarchy in the world. Everywhere, people rioted, turned to whatever god they worshiped for deliverance. I don't blame them. I could feel the apocalypse breathing down our back. Down mine. It isn't easy to watch the town you grew up in trampled and destroyed in just a matter of minutes. All you can do as a soldier is watch. Watch as every missile and artillery she'll is shot at whatever devil spawn is doing the trashing, and just continue walking. It was a hard time._

_That was when the world put aside everything. Differences, old rivalries, and pooled their resources for the greater good of man. This was the birthing of the Jaeger Program. Similar to the Kiryu Project, to combat any Kaiju threat, the world began the construction of giant robot monsters called Jaegers. They deemed Kiryu too much of a hinder, and outnumbered for the job. I spit on such opinions. Jaegers are far from perfect. While Kiryu is more complex in operation, Jaegers rely on mental control from a pilot. Or at least that's what we wanted. But the controlling of a Jaeger put too much mental stress on one single human mind, and so they came up with something called the Mental Drift. They basically combine the minds of two humans in synchronization, to control their Jaeger. It's hard for a simple soldier like me to understand. All I know is that it works. And it's effective. I will say, a team of six for Kiryu pushing button after button to operate her is likely more problematic rather than simply taking a stroll._

_We also came up with a system to categorize every MUTO Kaiju we would come in contact with. Categorize them by size, power, strength, abilities, anything. In the first years, we fought the weaker Kaiju. Nothing stronger than a category two. But as the years went by, that two would become a three...in recent times, that three has grown to a four. It's only a matter of time before that number goes higher. _

_The Kiryu Project even got an upgrade. It would be the first step in forming what is commonly known as the Earth Defense Force. Jaegers may do a lot of fighting, but when it comes to mobile infantry, The EDF is the best. They have the best troops, best equipment, best weapons, everything about them is the best. There isn't a day they rest. They're always looking for new ways to combat MUTO Kaiju, finding new strategy, new techniques, they've even gone to the more supernatural realm, and began the studies of the human mind, and what it can be capable of. I guess the reports of psychic bonds in the past were true. Some children, particularly during the nineties claimed to have had a psychic bond with certain Kaiju. Mainly Gamera. The reports seemed flawed, but as the years went by, the reports kept coming in with more results._

_The Jaegers on the other hand focused primarily on fighting the MUTO Kaiju threats themselves, and proved to be an effective means of defense, and the people celebrated their victories like the end of the world was never coming. And that was the Jaeger's biggest flaw. I never liked the pilots. They got sucked into their fame and glory. Became cocky, insubordinate, made decisions not theirs to make. And it cost lives. There have been so many occasions I've wanted to teach those bastards a lesson in discipline they would never forget. But the times are hard enough as it is. We can't afford to be at each other's throats right now._

_As the war kept raging, the world leaders saw that the fights were getting worse. The MUTO Kaiju that came through the breach were adapting. Adapting to our defenses, learning to combat us. They trample any wall before them, destroy everything in their path, and wouldn't stop until there was either nothing to destroy, or until we finally killed them off. But what we didn't know at the time, was that these MUTO Kaiju threats were just the beginning of an even bigger plot against us. A bigger plan. And it wouldn't be long before we would start to realize that this was a war we could not fight on our own, no matter how many Jaegers we could build. And the thing was, we kept losing Jaegers faster than we could build them. With MUTO Kaiju popping up anywhere in the world, Jaegers were spread out. If one could assist another it would, but most of the time, you were on your own. And if you fell in combat, the area you defended was likely lost. It has been like that for over ten years. And it wouldn't be long before the Great Destroyer and the Guardian of the Rising Sun would get involved. _

_It's enough to make me think that what Dr. Harold Medford said in 1954 is true. Perhaps we humans are indeed witnessing a biblical prophecy come true..._

_"And there shall be destruction and darkness come upon creation and the beast shall reign over the earth..."_

* * *

**Hello and welcome to my latest attempt at storytelling. I'm unsure how this will be taken or how it will go. As you can tell from this intro alone, I'm. Huge monster nut, and this intro was quite a thing to write and come up with. This story is meant to ride the setting of Pacific Rim, while having a plot rather similar to Destroy All Monsters. And of course...Gamera and Godzilla are gonna get involved. I've been thinking of ways to get these two to clash or meet...and I feel this way has the best result.**

**This intro may have been confusing at times. I have changed a lot of things from the canon of a lot here. Particularly on the Breach of Pacific Rim, which stayed on the bottom of the Ocean. Here, it serves it's purpose by forming, bringing in a monster at any point in the world, and then phasing out. I feel that if it did remain in one place, it would be a relatively simple problem to fix. Here I felt it would be more unpredictable and more sense making if it were more spread.**

**Another big change I made was to Gamera, who in his franchise has never teamed up to beat any monster. I felt this not only kinda made him an overpowered monster, but not that interesting in a lot of ways. So I had to bring that down a bit, and Mothra was the go to choice for teaming up. I believe that will be looked upon as a good change.**

**You may also recognize that I've referenced in this intro alone, countless monster movies and monster events. I recommend each of these movies, and more. Message me if you want a list.**

**You may recognize I changed a lot from the films as well. I didn't have Gamera rocketed off to Mars, as I always thought that was pretty stupid. I didn't have Godzilla trapped in a volcano at the end of his 1985 rampage, and had him trapped more similar to what happened in the beginning of Final Wars. In fact, the Earth Defense Force comes from Final Wars, and the Kiryu Project comes from the two movies prior. While I'm talking about Kiryu, make note of this, at no point in this fiction will I call Kiryu "Mechagodzilla". I feel Kiryu is a more formal name, and fitting name. **

**You may also wonder why I referred to "Zilla" as Gigantis. I never liked the name "Zilla" so much as I don't think the monster was worthy of any part of the name, Godzilla. The monster was great, but not Godzilla. Not God. Not Zilla. I thought it would be pretty cool to give him the name Gigantis, after we tried to call Godzilla that in Godzilla Raids Again. I also felt that in a movie where the tag line was "Size Matters", Gigantis was a much more fitting name.**

**I hope you all enjoy this huge tribute to our Kaiju friends, and all the characters I bring into this. One of those characters, you were just introduced to, you may have picked up by now as a tribute to a soldier character. Major Price is actually an homage to Captain John Price of the Modern Warfare series. I won't be bringing any other characters from that series in, but when I started writing this intro out, I couldn't get his voice out of my head, and brought him into the story. I believe he'd have some fun in a world of radioactive dinosaurs and giant flying turtles. I think that is everything. If you got any questions, hope you will ask.**

**I hope you enjoy The MUTO War, and I hope I can maintain interest and update frequently.**

**-Thrash**


	2. The Nagasaki Assignment

14 K.W. (Kaiju War; 2027 A.D.)

* * *

"Look alive! Kiryu departs in five, I want us up and running in three!" Major Price shouted to the room. Everywhere, people sat in front of a monitor, typing away in frenzy, bringing up screens and stats, and all kinds of things Price didn't understand fully. He may have been the superior to them, but the times were quicker than his old understanding sometimes. And his only job was to ensure Kiryu, or any city that needed them were defended.

"Lieutenant Tanaka, please brief everyone on the situation."

A woman at the other end of the room, faced the people behind the monitors, and held up a radio transmitter as well as to broadcast the situation as well. Protocol. "At 15:37, a category 3 MUTO was spotted, and heading toward Nagasaki. The MUTO in question has deemed the Codename, Attosa."

"Any known abilities?" Price asked.

"No, sir. It has yet to demonstrate any surprises to us."

"Well don't let your guard down, I don't want some acid spraying MUTO catching Kiryu off guard."

"Major Price, the crew aboard the Kiryu is awaiting your orders." Another officer spoke up.

"Let's not waste any time then." Price replied. A moment later, the crew came on screen, as did the giant weapon, known as Kiryu. She looked better than ever, gleaming in the sun, though it was just another day in the hangar for her. "Good afternoon, Kiryu."

"Moshi moshi, Major Price." One of the pilots said. She was a young Japanese pilot, with black hair, around her mid twenties.

Price nodded to her, and said, "Sergeant Yashiro. You heard of our unwanted visitor heading toward Nagasaki. Captain Gordon spotted the nasty bugger in the Gotengo about fifteen miles outside the shorelines. The Gotengo is not fit to take on a catagory three on her own. You will be airlifted to the outskirts of Nagasaki, the Gotengo won't be too far off, ready to provide assistance in the defense of the city. Do you have any questions?"

"Sir, do you really think we'll need the assistance of the Gotengo?" Yashiro asked.

"MUTO targets are unpredictable. We cannot predict what they are capable of, we cannot predict their exact movements, even the smaller category one MUTOs are taken very seriously. I am all for the preservation of military resources, Sergeant, but if the top feels the Gotengo will be needed in the defense against any MUTO threat, we do not question it. Do I make myself clear?"

Yashiro nodded on the screen. "Yes, sir. I did not mean any disrespect, sir."

Price gave a small smile, and nodded back. "Ready yourselves for the airlift."

"Major Price, the airlifting unit is en routé, to Kiryu. They'll begin the lift shortly." An officer off to the side replied.

"Nice and steady..." Price responded, as he turned his attention to the screen. As he saw the aircraft approach Kiryu, he spoke to the crew inside Kiryu. "You're now hooked on. You will feel a bit of turbulence. All is perfectly normal. We've yet to have this process fail on us."

As he predicted, he saw a bit of a shaky camera in the cockpit area of Kiryu. They began to chatter amongst themselves in their native Japanese language, a language Price on many occasions had tried to learn, but just couldn't get himself to understand.

"While you all enjoy your little ride, let me brief you all on the status on Nagasaki. The city is getting evacuations underway. Notably, you all understand that evacuating a city like Nagasaki is easier said than done. Nagasaki has little shelters, and therefore, the people are safer away from it. This is a crucial mission. Under no circumstance can this Attosa enter the city. More lives will be lost, than saved."

"Major Price, I have Captain Gordan on the line." An officer replied.

Price nodded. "Patch him through."

A corner of the screen flickered, and the face of Captain Douglas Gordan appeared, his face, as battle-ready as always. "Captain Gordon, glad you could join us."

Gordon nodded his head, and replied, "Glad to be of assistance."

"Anything to report on our new friend, Attosa?" Price asked.

"Not too much." Gordon replied. "We're following closely. It's moving about 15 miles an hour toward Nagasaki, completely submerged."

Yashiro spoke up. "Are there any civilians in its path?"

"We've sent out a Code Five Warning to anyone within 20 miles from here. Anyone in our range with a radio of phone will receive the warning."

"Good work, Captain." Price replied. "Keep us updated." He then picked up a nearby radio. "Kiryu Aircraft, increase speed slowly but surely. Expect to be in Nagasaki in no more than an hour." He put the radio down and looked to Yashiro on screen. "Expect combat soon. You have some time. Run diagnostics on everything. I want Kiryu fully functional upon meeting the MUTO. We cannot afford any malfunctions. Check maser weaponry, laser cannons, missile launchers, everything. Understand?"

"Understood, Major."

The wait in this wasn't as long as one would think. Endless updates on the MUTO position, evacuation updates, commands to aircraft to give those inside Kiryu as smooth a ride as possible. Kiryu had changed over the years. They had gotten into the habit of airlifting her to her next combat location. In the old days, such methods were risky. They very much had to put her on a ship while they made repairs to her, in preparation for hr first MUTO battle. The second battle, so close to home, didn't require such travels, but nowadays, they airlifted her mainly to her position, like they did the other Jaegers. Unlike the Jaegers however, Kiryu was capable of limited flight. Something they had been experimenting with. But due to the tremendous seamount of fuel is required for Kiryu to be airborne, she still relied on aircraft to take her to her battles. Until they came across a better source of fuel for her, that was powerful enough to keep her airbourne, she wasn't using too different a fuel source than average aircraft vessels at the time.

Another thing they would soon be experimenting with in Kiryu, was a new super weapon in development. The absolute zero cannon. Price could only guess that it was what it's name said; a cannon that shot out extremely cold temperatures. Perhaps liquid nitrogen? Something else? He hadn't even seen video of it in action, so he couldn't do much more than simply speculate.

"Alpha One Aircraft to base. We are reaching the drop zone."

Price looked to the screen, as he had busied himself with another officer's monitor. "Any sign of Attosa?"

"Negative sir. Nothing in our sight yet."

"Very good, ready for your drop, Alpha."

"Order confirmed. Stand by."

"Captain Gordon, what's your status?" Price asked.

"Five miles off the coast. We will be airborn shortly. Attosa is continuing its course to the shoreline. Only a matter of time before she will surface."

"Anything to report? Any concerns?"

"No. The creature has been fairly quiet as of yet. You'll be seeing it surface soon. I approximate, five minutes."

"Very good, captain." Price replied. "Begin your ascent at your discretion, Kiryu will be making her landing shortly."

"Yes, Major. Helmsman...take her up."

That was when the Alpha Air Squad radioed back. "All aircraft prepare for Kiryu drop. Kiryu crew, prepare for free fall operation in t-minus ten seconds. Ten...nine...eight..."

As he continued counting down, Price crossed his arms. "Remember your objectives. Attosa is not to enter Nagasaki. Protect the city and it's people as best as you can. Kiryu has never lost before...don't let it fall now..."

"...two...one...drop!"

On screen, the silver mech suddenly took a plummet. Price simply watched. Hoping this crew knew what to do. In the last attack, three of Kiryu's crew were unexpectedly killed. While they gave knowledge of how to pilot Kiryu to everyone in the Kiryu Piloting program, they only took the best for actual MUTO combat. And with the amount of combat they had been seeing, there wasn't a lot of time for on hands training, with her maintenance and repairs keeping her at bay. It was a damned shame that three had died. Replacing them would be no easy challenge. Price was about to say something when he heard the relieving words...

"Thrusters...engaged."

Onscreen, Kiryu's secondary rockets flared to life and slowed her descent. Price breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful the replacements picked at least had some clues how to work Kiryu and how to keep her in one piece. Now if they showed him they could defend a city...it would make his job a lot easier.

On the screen, a giant blip suddenly rose from the water, and rose into the sky, water dripping from the hulk. "Gotengo to Kiryu..." Gordan's voice came over the screen. "Attosa's path has not diverted. Expect surface any moment now."

Sergeant Akane Yashiro responded in turn, "Kiryu, ready defense stance 2. Ready laser arm cannons, and load guided missiles and rocket launchers..."

"I'm picking up Attosa's signal, Kiryu." Gordon spoke up. "She's right in front of us, be prepared for engagement."

At that moment, the water on the beach began to withdraw, and Kiryu stood tall on the beach. Price looked on the screen. "Sound the tsunami warning sirens. Catagory three, doesn't look bad, but people need to get higher."

An officer nodded and began to carry out the command. The waves began to come back and washed over Kiryu. The Gotengo hovered close by, facing the sea. The anticipation built, until the water erupted, and crawling out, came a four legged MUTO. The familiar neon colored skin was no stranger to Price. The skin was a colorization of blues and gray. It shook off some seawater, and gave a shilling sound, bellowing its challenge to the silver Titan in front of it.

Immediately in the room, officers began to relay information on screen.

"We have a quadruped MUTO, no known abilities yet."

"Skin looks loose, may be vulnerable to firepower..."

"No teeth, no visible sign of claws. Physical damage may be minimal."

Price took the information in, while never looking away from the new foe. It gave another shilling sound. Price had been fighting MUTO long enough to know it wasn't threatening them. The MUTO looked weak. It likely knew that both Kiryu and the Gotengo were more than a match for it, and it was likely just trying to intimidate them. If all went well, it would be a very simple day. Heck, the MUTO might just back off and wander off. They would plant a tracker in its skin. It wouldn't surprise them anytime soon.

"This is Kiryu. Preparing to engage the enemy."

What? Price looked to her screen. "This is Major Price. Sergeant, remember your objectives. You are on the defense. You will not engage unless the creature attacks you directly. Confirm order!"

"With all due respect, Major, the stance, the roars, I believe it is going to engage us." Yashiro replied.

"You have no authority, or knowledge of making such a call, Sergeant! Stand your ground! Confirm the bloody order!"

Price wasn't sure if she had turned off the communication or if she just ignored him, but she looked ahead. "Laser arm cannons, fire."

Price looked in anger at the screen as Kiryu fired both her laser arm cannons at Attosa. This was a candidate for Kiryu? She wasn't the captain of Kiryu...thank God, but he was wondering how she even became sergeant. She was insubordinate. Like the damned Jaeger pilots. Thankfully, Gordon wasn't so insubordinate. And he'd have to count on him to keep this mission on the line.

"...Captain Gordon...assist Kiryu in ways you deem fit."

"Another hot-headed pilot?" Gordon asked with a bit of a sneer.

"Save the smart talk for later." Price simply said.

Gordon chuckled, and gave an order. "Docks 1-8, load missiles. I want the Zero cannon to begin charging."

Kiryu on the other hand, pressed on. When Yashiro gave the command, out of both arms shot two cables into the MUTO's hide. The electric cable attack. It was only a matter of moments before Kiryu would send a strong electric current into the creature through the cables. With all the seawater still covering it, it was a smart move. Okay, Yashiro knew how to fight. But she was still getting a strong talk to after this.

Kiryu kept up her attack on Attosa. Her Maser cannons fired from her mouth and eyes, and she actually was faring rather well. But Price knew these things were unpredictable. Sometimes, they were more durable than they looked. And sometimes-

That was when it happened. The creature took a maser to its back, roared, and sprayed a light blue substance from its mouth over the left arm of Kiryu.

"Left arm out of commission! Left arm shows critical damage to interior and exterior!"

"God damn it to hell!" Price swore under his breath. "Kiryu, detach the cables! You can't use them in that damage!"

Thankfully Yashiro did hear and follow that order. The cables detached, and fell from Kiryu into the shallow bay. Yashiro looked to the screen. "I thought you said this thing didn't have any abilities!"

Did she really just say that? Any pilot knew to remain open for anything unexpected. Price already wanted her out of Kiryu, but it wasn't his job to replace her. Part of the time, he wished it was. "Sergeant, focus and regain your ground! Remember your objectives! Nagasaki needs your protection!"

Gordon focused ahead. "Pods 1-4 launch missiles."

The Gotengo then launched four missiles at Attosa, and each hit directly. They exploded on the creature, and Attosa showed signs of pain, on screen. "Launch pods 5-8." Gordon ordered. .

"Reload 1-4. How's my cannon?"

As the Gotengo continued its support of Kiryu, Yashiro spoke up. "Vessel detected. Major, there is a ferry in the bay. I read 286 people aboard. I'm going to intercept it."

"Sergeant, your objective is Nagasaki, which still holds a lot more than that ferry does. Stand your ground."

"I cannot stand here, and let those people die, sir."

"The warnings sent out should have made it to them, if they did not, or if they ignored it, that is not our mission to save them. They have their-"

"I won't let them just die in this water, sir. Captain Gordon...I'm moving to intercept the ferry!"

Gordon however wasn't so enthusiastic. "The Gotengo cannot handle this on her own, Sergeant. We are not capable of-"

"Only for a minute, Captain! Please!"

Price was getting upset. "Sergeant, if I have to remove you personally from the cockpit, I will! Stand. Your. Ground!"

Gordon looked to the screen. "Fire zero cannon!"

The screen went white for a moment as the Gotengo fired its biggest weapon, which shot from the drill bow of her hulk. Though the impact was a hit on Attosa, the monster showed little to no damage at all. Price looked to Gordon. "Charge again! Charge fully Gordon!"

Gordon began bellowing the commands to do so when suddenly the monster shrilled and roared. It then sprayed that light blue substance from its mouth once more. This time, at the Gotengo. On impact, the Gotengo faltered, and lost altitude.

Price looked to the screen. "Captain! Damage report!"

"Damage to mai - sters...losing- tude...dama- communica-" it was then that the Gotengo crashed to the ground, stern first. The impact at first was silent, before an explosion rocked the beach.

An officer then called out, "We've lost the Gotengo!"

"Damn it!" Price shouted and radioed to Kiryu, "The Gotengo is lost, damn it! Get back to Nagasaki!"

"Attosa is making a move to Kiryu!" One of the officers called.

"Kiryu, Attosa is moving in for the attack! Get your bearings and-"

Yashiro's voice was heard. "We've been hit! I've lost all control!"

"Kiryu systems critical. Responses failing!" One officer replied.

"Attosa is moving into Nagasaki!"

Price slammed his radio down. He had seen enough. "Terminate simulation!"


	3. An Order From the Top

_Kiryu was always a hassle when it came to keeping as 's gone through over ten different crews in her life as a defender. It takes a crew of six to fully function her. One pilot, relays commands to the other pilots, which in turn act to her signals and operate Kiryu. They operate together in flight, motion, weapons, close combat, doing it all alone is possible, but damned difficult. The last time a solo pilot operated Kiryu alone, he had to take a month off just to settle himself. Guess he'd not been in so much stress in his life._

_The pilot I'd recently trained was a young sergeant, Akane Yashiro. She was a work of art in the academy I guess, and was finally selected to take over as one of the pilots in Kiryu, after an unfortunate incident took the lives of three of her pilots. We had two other selections, but she was the only one straight from the academy, and selected from the EDF themselves to have her join the team. She certainly got their attention. Of course when she had mine, it wasn't for the best reasons, and I knew that it would be some time before I would likely see any gift that the EDF saw in her._

* * *

The lights overhead began to turn on, and a female computer voice overhead spoke the words "Simulation terminated". The screen which Price had been facing had light behind it light up. The screen was nothing more than a simple glass window, and on the other side, there was a large pod. It looked like the cockpit of a plane almost. Inside, was a female figure. She couldn't see Price, but he could see her. His arms were crossed. He took a breath, and calmed himself.

"Captain Gordon...thank you for giving us your time."

Off on the side, Gordon's face appeared on the window screen. "Was a pleasure. Sorry it didn't go so smoothly."

"Not at all your doing, Captain. As you were." Price replied.

Gordon nodded, and said, "We'll be in touch." And his screen flickered out.

Price then focused his attention back on the woman, now getting out of the pod. She stood to the screen, her face a little down trodden. She knew she was in trouble, and Price was thankful she knew.

"You wanna tell me what you did wrong, Sergeant?" Price asked.

"I...went after the ferry..." Akane Yashiro replied, not daring to look at the glass in front of her.

"That, is just the tip of the iceberg." Price replied. "The loss of Nagasaki, Kiryu, the Gotengo, it all stemmed from one thing, and it wasn't a ferry." Price walked over to the glass, almost like a mother would a disobedient child. "I don't know who selected you for your position in the Kiryu crew, but let me tell you, that if there was any sign of this kind of behavior before you came here, I certainly would not have selected you to enter Kiryu, let alone be a runner up for commanding Kiryu. Get one thing stuck in your head now, you are damned lucky this was a simulation, if all this just happened, you would be more than just off the Kiryu Division."

Akane looked frightened almost, or grief struck. Price could see it, but he couldn't let up. She needed to understand the seriousness of what had just happened. Price continued. "I cannot afford to have any officer on this division not following direct orders. If you are told to stand your ground, you stand your ground. You don't move, I don't care what excuse there is, I don't care if Jesus Christ himself is in the sky, you stand your ground."

"I thought it was going to attack..." Akane said.

"You'll always think that in the field. But you need to understand, that not every MUTO behaves like a suicidal maniac. They know when they are outmatched. And sometimes, they may retreat. If they do that, we can still track them, prevent them from getting too close to civilization, heck we've captured some before, and studied them. The more we know about them, the better we can understand what we can do to protect ourselves from them. The more you fight them, the more you will understand how they behave."

Price took a breath in, and popped his neck. "But because you currently have seen no real combat, you are to follow orders we give you. It is when you don't follow orders, when you take matters in your own hands, make decisions not yours to make, that lives get lost. You are part of a team that pilots a great machine, sergeant. Japan never has had such remarkable defense. Kiryu, is a remarkable achievement. But it is also respected, because the people who operate her, are not piloting her for glory. They pilot her because they love their country."

"Yes, sir..." Akane replied.

"Have you ever met a Jaeger pilot?" Price asked.

Akane slowly nodded.

"I thought so. You acted just like one. That stops now. I don't know what goes through the heads of those pilots sometimes, but though they've saved many people, they've also been responsible for many deaths in the crossfire. Deaths that are easy to prevent. We will not be in that category, we are above that."

"Yes, sir..." Akane said, "But...should I have let the people on the ferry die?"

Price took a breath and for a moment, he sympathized with her. "Akane, we all at one point have had to make the difficult decision. While I understand your concern for the safety of other civilians, sometimes, you need to cut the rope to save others. Is the decision we make always the best? No. I knew many pilots of the bombers who leveled Manhattan. They didn't like the fact that they had to destroy the entire city, a city still filled with so many people, just to kill off one monster. They had their orders. They had to carry them out. Was it a decision I could have made? Probably not...but I would have had to honor the order all the sample if I were flying over Manhattan." He took another breath. "We send out priority one warnings, to let others know not to travel near certain areas. That doesn't mean they always work. There will be stragglers. In the case of the ferry, those who let the ferry travel in those waters, will be in trouble with their own superiors. We are not responsible for deaths, when we give out the correct warnings. The people who decide for themselves, to venture close to MUTO combat for thrills, or because they were told it was okay, take their lives into their own hands, and will face consequences of their superiors or other forces. Understand?"

Akane bowed her head slightly. "I...understand, sir."

Price nodded. "Hit the showers, Sergeant. You're dismissed."

Akane bowed and made her exit, her short black hair hiding a small amount of shame as she made herself exit. Price wanted to feel sorry for her, but knew she'd be fine. He'd dealt with worse cases, and she actually had potential not only to understand her mistakes, but learn from them, and become a better pilot. Perhaps that was why she had been sent here. The EDF did make some great decisions, and knew what they were doing. All Price could really do, was train to the best of his ability, those sent his way. A day in the life.

"Major Price," an officer said walking into the room he stood in, as the other officers who were involved with the simulation were clearing the room. Price turned to see a young man saluting him. He saluted back, and said, "At ease. What is it?"

"Sir, your audience is requested in your quarters."

Price nodded, and asked, "Anything else?"

"No, sir. Just a call, requesting your audience."

"I'll be there shortly. Dismissed."

Price sighed and turned away. He walked toward a screen, and shut the system down. The lights in the room dimmed, and the simulation room shut down. Price then grabbed his olive green boonie hat, and exited the room. He walked through the hallways, toward his office, not taking much in around him. The soldiers in the hall cleared out of the way for him, but he didn't notice much. He loved his troops, but he wasn't always for the whole formal thing. Respect was really all he cared about. He respected his troops, they respected him. That was all that mattered.

Upon entering his room, he tossed his jacket on his bed, and turned on his lights. He cleared his throat, and said, "Answer call."

A few beeps later, a screen off to the left displayed a larger man, short gray hair, and a prosthetic arm, appeared on screen. The soldier had seen a lot of action, and was a man that Price treated with the upmost respect. "Colonel Hicks." Price said offering the old soldier a smile, and his formal salute.

"Hello John. At ease. How's things on your end of the world?"

"Pretty quiet here. Kiryu hasn't seen action in a month or so. Giving us time to train the new pilots. That's a pretty little trip, if you catch my drift."

"I can imagine." Hicks replied giving Price a friendly smile.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure, Anthony?"

"Not sure how connected you are to the news, but the MUTO attacks seem to be moving."

"I'm sorry, what exactly do you mean?" Price asked.

A map showed on the screen as the colonel's screen got smaller. The map showed Southeast Asia for the most part, and a red circle began to show in an area described by him. "Breach openings have started going in a pattern. A lot of the openings seem to be taking place in Southern Asia, mainly parts near southern China, Vietnam, Malaysia, and parts of the Philippines. We still have openings elsewhere, but we've noticed that the amount of appearances here, has increased sharply. As of now, almost 75% of all Breach activity happens in this area."

"You're implying that we might get busy in the following weeks." Price replied.

"We've got plenty of reason to be thinking that. You can't deny that MUTO seem to target the Asian lands very frequently."

"Gamera...Godzilla...no monster ever misses a chance to visit the East." Price said trying to subdue any humor.

"Which is why the heads of the EDF are ordering additional reinforcements to the Asian shorelines. We don't know why they are targeting Asia so much, or originating from the area they are as much as they are, but we aren't gonna let them get the better of us."

"Reinforcements against MUTOs are always welcome, Colonel, but I believe you underestimate the infantry of the EDF. They advancements they are developing right now are powerful enough to fight category one, or even category two MUTOs without assistance. Imagine it, Colonel. Kiryu wouldn't always need to be summoned to fight. With a better ground force, and more ships like the Gotengo, we'd be one step closer to finishing this war. If anything, I'd just advise the EDF to request the materials to further develop such weaponry and-"

"They did at first...sorry Price, but you and I both know that times are tough, and materials can be hard to transfer nowadays."

"Don't bother reminding me." Price replied.

"In the coming days, you'll be assigned more infantry, and Kiryu can expect backup of six Jaeger pilots."

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Price asked with a frown showing on his face.

"I said you'll be assigned more infantry, and Kiryu will get the backup of six Jaeger pilots."

"Whatever for?" Price asked. "Kiryu already has her own pilots. I understand that fighting in her is risky, and even dangerous sometimes, but we constantly train pilots in case she needs replacements."

"You misunderstand, John. We are currently dispatching three Jaegers to your division, along with the infantry units. Coming with this are some officers you may get acquainted with to your division, and even a small amount of materials for your research." Hicks corrected.

"What? I have no need, or desire for Jaeger backup. You know how I feel about them, sir."

"Yes, I know exactly how you feel about them, but it wasn't my call to make. You're gonna need to work with me on this, John. Something tells me you may be thankful for their help."

"They don't help. They just go vigilante on you. Out to save the day, be a hero, get a trophy." John said taking a sip out of a glass of water he just made for himself. "I don't need to deal with any insubordinate behavior from them."

"John, I don't think you're giving the Jaeger Program enough credit. I know some of the pilots have showed such behavior, but not all of them. And even if they do, they still know how to fight MUTOs."

"Kiryu knows how to fight them too!" Price replied to the statement. "There isn't one she's faced that has managed to take her down."

"That doesn't mean her record will continue. We can't take anymore chances with her." Hicks replied. "I know you look to her as a great method of defense against the MUTO threat, and I agree with everything you say about her, but you know as well as I do, that if she does fall, it won't be easy to replace her, in fact...we may not be able to."

Price was silent. It was a day he would dread. The day that Kiryu would finally meet her final fight. Price always thought she would be the one to end threats like Godzilla, but she had become a weapon in their biggest war. A weapon that like others, wouldn't last forever.

Hicks gave another thing for Price to think about. "Another reason I want Jaegers there...is because of other threats you know to exist. You've already talked about them."

"You're talking about Godzilla and Gamera." Price said turning back to the screen. "I shouldn't have to remind you that we monitor both monsters very closely, and bother are in hibernation-"

"That's just it, Major. Just two days ago, we lost Gamera's signal."

Price widened his eyes. "Gamera's gone?!"

"Settle down, Major." Hicks said. "It could be the rough seas outside the area we normally monitor him in his sleep. But yes, visual contact was lost, and has yet to be found. There was no sign of him waking up."

"He can fly, Colonel. He could be anywhere by now." Price replied.

"Negative on that. Our scanners don't show any hostiles in the air."

"With all due respect, Colonel," Price spoke up, "but Gamera is not a hostile. If anything, his awakening could be the turn of a tide for us. I remember him protecting Japan in the 1990s, and watching him was still an experience I've yet to see any Breach MUTO replicate. If Gamera is indeed awake, he might fight for us."

"You know my orders from the top on dealing with any MUTO threat, Major. We are aware of his past actions, but it doesn't meant he'll repeat them."

"And with all due respect, we keep an even bigger eye on Godzilla. What we've got stationed up there monitor everything from brain activity to heartbeats. If Godzilla does wake up in the near future, we will be ready."

"I don't doubt that, but with his past especially, even you would be cautious of pitting Kiryu against him. She's never faced that monster." Hicks said in concern.

"Yeah...but let's just hope he won't wake up. He hasn't been seen in over forty years. And I'd like to keep it that way." Price said.

"So let the Jaegers help in that area. If the worst does happen, you'll be ready."

Price was very skeptical to that claim. "I'm not in a position to argue, but with all due respect, Colonel, you've never fought Godzilla."

"I've got my own experience in fighting MUTO threats, John. You know that." Hicks said.

Of course he knew that. Hicks was not afraid to show his losses to anyone. Hicks had lost his arm in the early years of the war, and even without his arm, in action, he could fight and hold his own ground. Not many could say that they could do the same thing.

"What Jaegers are being sent over?" Price asked, arms still crossed.

"Thunder Snake, Gypsy Danger, and Inferno Wolf." Hicks replied, bringing designs of each to the screen.

"Inferno Wolf?" Price asked. "New Jaeger? I'm not familiar with that one."

"Yeah, we've got no pilots for her yet either. EDF may train a couple for it."

"And I thought Gypsy Danger was destroyed, decommissioned, something along those lines."

Hicks laughed a bit. "She's been refurbished, but she's still a great fighter, and her new team will prove themselves just as great."

"Oh, who replaced the Becket brothers?" Price asked.

"Raleigh is still involved. He's been paired with a Japanese woman named Mako Mori."

Price gave a sigh. "You would give me a Becket..." He had heard of the Becket pilots. And those two were one of the bigger reasons he viewed Jaeger Pilots as he did. The Becket brothers learned the hard way what could happen when orders were not followed. Or at least the surviving brother learned the hard way. Price of course sympathized with the surviving brother over his loss, but it was a loss that could have been easily prevented. Now he and his Jaeger were back in in the war. Price was skeptical as to whether or not he would have learned his lesson. Price didn't like this, and the Colonel knew it.

He spoke up, "John, I know it's a decision you don't like. But for now, friend to a friend, I'm gonna ask you to go with it for now. If the MUTO threat does grow bigger, we may need extra defense in your area. The Jaegers will provide that..."

Price sighed and finished his glass of water. "Fine, Anthony...when can I expect the company?"

"They'll be heading your way in a few hours actually. Expect them to reach your division within 48 hours." Hicks replied.

Price nodded. "Please don't make me regret allowing them here..."

Hicks gave his old friend a smile and said, "Just don't make us regret sending them there. Keep us updated on any activity. Hicks over and out." And the screen went dark.

Price sighed and sat down. So there were Jaegers coming his way. Wonderful. Just damn wonderful. He couldn't deny that it would perhaps give him more time to train Kiryu's new pilots, but he didn't want to deal with their stubborn attitudes. He could only pray that these pilots were more disciplined than the pilots he had previously been acquainted with. But he knew that was a fat chance.

He exited his quarters and headed to the mission briefing room. Upon reaching the familiar room filled with holographic maps, screens, chattering officers, and radio chatter galore, he heard someone shout, "Officer on deck!"

All over the room, the officers stood at attention in his direction. He however already headed down the stairs to join them. "At ease!"

He approached his first lieutenant, who joined him immediately. Price looked to him, and began speaking. "We got a busy agenda now. I need three deployment stations prepped and ready to house three Jaegers."

"Jaegers sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, Jaegers. The top office has ordered them here, but that's not on my biggest priority. Stand by."

He grabbed a chair and stood on it, and called out. "Attention please!"

Once the room quieted down, and focused on him, he clapped his hands once. "I've been informed of something that needs our upmost attention right away. We are unsure of the exact reason, but Gamera's signals have been lost. Rough seas, or some other thing may have knocked them out, but I need all Pacific patrols on their best guard. If Gamera is perhaps awake, we need visual confirmation. I need you all watching the skies, and any ocean signature you get, I want reported. We can't afford to turn a blind eye to any known Earth MUTO, so as an act of caution, I want visual confirmed reports of Mothra, Anguirus, Rodan, and Godzilla in their habitats. Do I make myself clear? You have your orders carry them out."

As the room got busy, Price went back to his lieutenant, "Relay these commands out to every major battleship we have, the Ashiro, the Gotengo, everyone."

His lieutenant nodded in confirming the order, and Price gave him one last order before sending him away. "And get me Base 211 on the line. I want to personally give them my order."

* * *

Major Ellesbury sipped his coffee, and bundled up. The heating unit had gone out on them about an hour ago, which wasn't the first time, but not a common occurrence. He'd have to finish his tea fast if he wanted it to stay hot. He stuck his hands in his coat pockets, when someone approached him.

"Sir, Major Price of the Kiryu Division has ordered a confirmation report on the subject."

"Confirmation report?" Ellesbury asked in confusion. "Whatever for?"

"He didn't say much sir, just that he's getting reports on each Earth MUTO we know of. Make sure they're still in their habitats and such."

Ellesbury nodded and sipped his coffee, which was already losing its heat. "Wouldn't call it a habitat so much, but deliver what he requested. Subject One is still here, and is not going anywhere..."

The young man nodded and left him. Leaving Ellesbury to look at a screen. With the touch of a button, the screen turned to a patch of ice. Down below that ice was a distorted view of something big. Something that had been hibernating for almost over forty, almost fifty years now. Yes. He was still here, and he wouldn't be leaving his icy prison anytime soon...


End file.
